les années Azkaban
by mademoiselle-swan
Summary: ceci est un one shot sur les années azkaban de Sirius, voilà ben dites moi ce que vous en pensez please.précision: ça se passe après sa mort...snif


Je sais, je sais je n'ai pas fini « la prophétie » mais bon…

**Les années Azkaban**

Un bruit contre ses carreaux réveilla Harry en sursaut. Il tâtonna sur la table de nuit pour récupérer ses lunettes. Les bruits contre le carreau s'intensifièrent et Harry se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir sa fenêtre. Un des hiboux de Poudlard entra en hululant. Harry pria le ciel pour que personne ne se réveille.

Fait voir ce que tu as là, aller donne, donne moi ça maudit oiseau ! Le hibou avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser, il sautait de meuble en meuble, tout en hululant joyeusement. Harry se cognat le gros orteil contre le montant de son lit et étouffa un cri de douleur.

Allez, s'il te plaît, donne moi cette lettre, et tu auras plein de bon «miamhibou ».

Un rayon de lumière passa sous la porte, la lumière du couloir était allumée ! Harry attrapa le hibou et plongea sous ses draps au moment où l'oncle Vernon ouvrait la porte, croyant surprendre son neveu. Harry, le souffle court, espéra que son oncle ne remarque pas ses lunettes et les mouvements sous les draps. Le petit hibou s'était tue, mais essayer maintenant de se dégager de l'emprise du jeune homme en lui mordillant les doigts. Vernon abandonna et referma la porte. Harry patienta quelque seconde avant de sortir le hibou facétieux de sous les draps.

Il enleva la lettre de la patte du volatile qui rejoignit Hedwige dans la cage, pour se reposer un peu avant de repartir.

Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe, qui contenait une lettre et une autre enveloppe.

Il commença sa lecture.

**Cher Harry, **

**Lors d'une visite à Azkaban pour détruire ce qui rester de détraqueur, et les remplacer par des créatures non moins dangereuse, mais qui me sont entièrement dévouées, j'ai fait un tour des cellules. Il se trouve que dans l'ancienne cellule de Sirius, j'ai retrouvé un parchemin qui, je pense, doit t'être remis, comme le reste de ses affaires.**

**Sincèrement,**

**Albus Dumbledore. **

Harry reposa la lettre, il hésitait, avait-il vraiment envie de penser à Sirius en ce moment ? Bientôt la curiosité l'emporta et Harry ouvrit délicatement la seconde enveloppe. Elle contenait une feuille de parchemin écornée et pleine de tache. Harry n'y fit pas attention. Il mit les draps sur sa tête et alluma sa lampa torche. L'écriture était bien celle de son parrain, mais quelque chose changeait des lettres qu'il avait reçues de lui.

**Je viens d'entrer à Azkaban, dans cette cellule, qui fait 1métre sur 2, j'ai trouvé ce parchemin, une vieille plume et un peu d'encre, caché sous la paillasse, sûrement laisser ici par le dernier occupant.**

**On m'a enfermé ce matin pourtant, je suis innocent, et Remus aussi. Nous avons gâché notre amitié en nous soupçonnant mutuellement, alors que le traître était sous nos yeux, lui, le plus grand « fan » de James. Ce sale rat immonde n'avait pas assez de notre protection, il nous a tous dupé. J'ai froid, froid dans mon corps et dans mon âme. Pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu ? James mon meilleur ami, mon frère, c'est injuste ! Je n'ai eu le droit à aucun procès, c'est injuste !**

**Oh Remus, mon ami, comme je regrette, comme tu dois me croire coupable, comme tout les autres. Je n'ai pas tué Peter tu sais, je voulais le faire, mais il m'a pris de cour, il a hurler que c'était moi le traître, il a tuer tout les moldu qui était autour de lui, s'est coupé un doigt et s'est transformer. Je le hais, je la hais de tout mon cœur, plus que n'importe qui sur cette terre, le traître !**

**Et Harry, que va devenir Harry ? C'est encore un bébé, comment a-t-il survécue ? Pourquoi n'est ce pas à moi qu'il a était confié ? On ne confie pas un bébé sorcier à des Moldus !**

**J'ai peur Remus, il fait si froid, il ne me reste que toi, si seulement tu pouvais me réveiller et me dire que tout cela n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar, que nous allons manger chez James et Lily, si seulement…**

Harry pleurait devant la détresse de son parrain, ses larmes vinrent s'écraser sur le parchemin. Il renifla bruyamment et sécha ses larmes avant de poursuivre sa lecture. L'écriture qui suivait était différente, comme si il n'avait pas écrit depuis très longtemps.

**Cela fait longtemps que je suis enfermé maintenant, 10 ans exactement. Que sont-ils devenus ? Que ce passe-t-il dehors ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu de procès ? Remus est-il encore vivant ? Ont-ils découvert la vérité ? Ont-ils attrapé le rat ? Ces questions je me les pose à longueur de journée, de semaine de mois, d'années, et aucune réponse ne vient jamais. La seule chose qui me permet de rester lucide c'est mon animagus. James disait souvent que j'aurais du me transformé définitivement. _Ils_ ne sentent pas la différence entre moi et l'animal. _Ils_ me font peur, _ils _entrent dans ma cellule parfois, quand je pense trop à nos moments heureux, et _ils_ aspirent le peu de vie qui me reste. Jamais une de mes nuits n'est paisible, il y a toujours ces affreux cauchemars …**

**Harry entre à Poudlard cette année, ressemble-t-il toujours autant à James ? Ses yeux sont-ils toujours aussi semblables à ceux de Lily ? J'aimerais tant le revoir, revoir Remus aussi, ils me manquent tellement. J'aimerais tellement revoir quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Une personne faite de chair et d'os, pas un de ces montres cagoulé. Sentir l'air sur ma peau, manger autre chose que du pain rassis, boire une bonne bière au beurre aux trois balais avec James et Remus, faire une mauvaise blague à Servilo…**

**Mais ici il n'y a pas de vent, pas de lumière, pas de chaleur, pas de rire. Seulement du froid de l'obscurité, des cris de démence et des pleurs…**

Harry sursauta, Hedwige venait de sauter sur son lit en voyant la tristesse de son maître et elle lui mordillait affectueusement les doigts. Harry caressa le pelage blanc et cela l'apaisa. Le dernier paragraphe semblait écrit à la va vite, fébrilement.

**Le rat, je l'ai retrouvé, il est à Poudlard, il est à Poudlard, avec Harry. Je l'ai vu ! Fudge m'a rendu visite, cela faisait 13 ans que je n'avais pas vu quelqu'un, j'ai eu le droit de lire « la gazette du sorcier ». Et Peter était là, sur une photo, sur l'épaule d'un jeune garçon, en Egypte. C'est un rat mais je l'ai reconnu, c'est lui, il lui manque un doigt. Il faut que je sorte d'ici, il faut que je le détruise, enfin. Il est à Poudlard, je dois protéger Harry, il est à Poudlard.**

Ensuite il n'y avait plus rien, normal, Sirius s'était échappé. Harry essuya ses yeux une dernière fois et décida d'envoyer la lettre au professeur Lupin, après tout, il était aussi question de lui dans ce pseudo journal. Harry rédigea un mot rapide, mit le tout dans une grande enveloppe qu'il attacha à la patte d'Hedwige.

Apporte ça à Remus Lupin, et sois prudente.

Hedwige hulula et s'envola vers d'autres larmes…

Alors dites moi tout, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? c'est pas très long je sais bien mais bon…


End file.
